Intense Poker Game
by Laniiwood
Summary: Intense poker game, life or death bets, gun filled with silver bullets, drunk Downworlders and Shadowhunters, scones, blue eyed white dragons...


**This is my first short Fanfic so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy.**

Jace was still concern to why he had received an invitation to a private party at Magnus' penthouse apartment in downtown New York better yet Jace didn't even know that Magnus had more than one apartment. Walking up to the apartment block that over looked the city from the South End all the way to the middle of the city could be seen even from the entry of the eleven story building so Jace could only imagine the view from the penthouse, until he got there.

Opening the door to the apartment Jace could see that this was no ordinary party, usually Magnus would have at least a hundred or so people if it was a private party but instead there were only five people present at the poker table that was in the middle of the room. Speaking of which the room was beautiful, expensive art, furniture even the carpet looked expensive but then again Magnus was rich.

"Jace my boy!" Called out the over glittery high warlock Magnus as he removed himself from the card table and locked Jace in a tight hug, his clothes reeked of alcohol and smokes.

"Good to see you too Magnus." Jace said trying to pull himself away from the hug which seemed almost futile until Magnus unlocked his embrace. Looking at the card table Jace could see Jordan, Simon, Alec and Luke. "What's with all the dudes?" Jace asked walking to the table, everyone also reeked of alcohol even Luke!

"You know I rather males company then a females but I thought we could enjoy a boy's night in." Magnus said spinning around like some three year old girl trying to be a fairy and sometimes Jace wondered if Magnus was a fairy because he was gay enough to be one.

"Fair enough." Jace agreed and sat down, Luke passed him a bottle of strong beer and smiled, he seemed on the verge of being drunk but just sober enough to play a few more rounds of poker. Simon's head was buried into his cards as if he was wishing they would change so he could win the next hand. Jordan was just being Jordan and drinking to his heart's content and Alec was trying to keep his Warlock lover from hurting himself, this made Jace laugh which was something he hadn't done in a little while.

The next few rounds according to Luke were 'completely intense!' but that was due to the fact that he had lost about $400 to Alec and $300 to Jace which whenever they won a round they always shouted _"_Parabatai power unite!" only to piss off the Werewolf man even more which according to Magnus made the game more interesting. After about another three hours and nearly 200 beers more the game was getting beyond intense.

"I swear to god! If I lose one more fucking dollar to your gay ass I will fucking shoot myself with a silver bullet!" Luke shouted at the Warlock who just stared back at the Werewolf just as intoxicated and just as shouty.

"That can be arranged you know!" Magnus smiled as if the bullet was a challenge. "Let's bet on that shall we!"

"Fucking bring it faggot!" Luke shouted as he placed a dollar note onto the table.

"Don't be rash you guys." Said a half intoxicated Alec trying to stop the bet from proceeding.

"Stay out of this Shadowhunter!" Luck shouted.

"Ya!" Magnus agreed.

Jace just laughed at how stupid they both were a Warlock and a Werewolf about to fight to the death if either of them loses the bet of a dollar bill. Looking over to Simon Jace realised that the Vampire boy was still staring at his cards. "_Weirdo"_ Jace thought to himself. Jordan was smoking his third packet of smokes and was watching in amusement at the two Downworlders placing their life or death bets.

"Alec get me my gun and silver bullets from the kitchen!" Magnus shouted at Alec before crashing his lips onto the young Shadowhunter and smiling at him. "Would you dear?" Alec got up and went to fetch the gun.

"You keep a fucking gun in the kitchen! What are you! A fucking Mobster!?" Luke said slamming his god knows which amount of beer he drank the look in his eyes were '_If he drinks one more beer he will pass out before they even play the bloody hand.' _Jace laughed in his head, he never knew Cary's step-father to be quite the character when intoxicated.

"You never know when some bloody person would walk into your house and try to steal your food!" Magnus said back slamming his whisky onto the table, which everyone at the table knew that Magnus was too intoxicated to know why he even had a silver bullet gun in his kitchen. "Someone might steal my scones!"

"Scones! Fucking scones! You are beyond faggot my gay Warlock friend!" Luck shouted opening his most likely last beer with his teeth.

"I will shoot you where you stand once I win the bet!" Magnus smiled back at the Werewolf as if he too would pass out if he drank anymore. Alec walked back in with the gun and loaded it as Jordan set the game into motion and placed all the cards out.

The next minute was the most intense minute Jace had seen between the two Downworlders, sweat dripping from Magnus' forehead, Luke on the verge of puking and Alec hugging the gun in case of the even that Luke losses the bet. Then the final card was played.

"I FUCKING WIN!" Luke shouted before grabbing the Warlocks head and smashing it into the table, only to receive an attack in response from the Warlock. As the two brawled throwing punches when only 30% of what they threw would collide with their victim and at that point Simon had threw his arms in the air and smashed all the cards on the table and knocking Alec and Simons drinks off the table.

"I summon Blue Eyed White Dragon bitch!" He shouted at Jordan as if he was playing as well.

"Dude you're fucking drunk!" Jordan shouted at the drunk Vampire and laughed as the boy fell back into his chair only to miss and fall onto his ass on the floor.

Alec just sat there not making sense of the scene that was taking place watching his lover fight his parabatai's lovers step-father, thinking he should stop the fight instead he just grabbed Magnus' whisky and drank it, eyes glued to the bloody fight.

"_This is getting to funny!"_ Jace laughed before falling off his chair himself from laughter.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please! **


End file.
